I Love You
by Gui Zhou
Summary: Berwald loves Tino, loves everything about him. SuFin. Fluff.


warnings: shameless fluff, sap, sap, sap, sap, more sap, moderately detailed descriptions of sex

disclaimer: i don't own hetalia

* * *

><p>Berwald loves Tino, loves him more than anyone else, even more than himself.<p>

He loves Tino's eyes. He loves the way they sparkle when he's smiling and laughing, the way they constantly shift when he's nervous, the way they soften when he's about to cry.

He loves Tino's hair. It's blond like his but its color is warmer. It's softer than his, too. He loves carding his fingers through it and he loves how content and happy Tino looks as he does so. He is sure the action comforts him more than it comforts Tino.

He loves Tino's forehead. He knows Tino thinks it's the tiniest bit wider than normal and it sort of is. He insists that it's fine the way it is anyway. He loves pushing Tino's fringe back just to kiss it softly. And when he leans his head down to lightly rest his own forehead against Tino's, he feels happy and content – complete.

He loves Tino's nose. It's cute and perfect – much like the rest of him. He loves planting affectionate kisses on it as Tino slowly falls asleep. He loves how it turns red when it's cold. He even loves it when Tino is sick and it's gone runny and it's full of snot.

He loves Tino's ears. They're sensitive and small and, when Tino blushes hard enough, they'll redden quite significantly. He thinks it's adorable and whenever he tells Tino that, the half-hearted punch on his arm is always more than worth it.

He loves Tino's cheeks. They're round, squishy and have two small, unsymmetrical dimples on them. Sometimes, it takes all his willpower to keep himself from pinching Tino's cheeks in public. He loves how they look when Tino is eating happily, even rounder and unbearably cute. He loves kissing them, too. Springing surprise kisses on Tino's cheeks is one of his favorite things to do.

He loves Tino's mouth, his lips. Whenever he thinks of Tino's lips, he thinks of kissing them. He loves kissing Tino gently, passionately, desperately. It is always amazing and he knows he will never, ever tire of it.

He loves Tino's voice. It's sweet and calming and even if Tino's been babbling about seemingly pointless things for hours and hours, he knows he'll still want to hear his voice.

He loves Tino's neck. The skin of it is pleasantly smooth. He loves burying his face in it, breathing in Tino's scent deeply. He loves the sharp gasps he can pull out of Tino when he kisses it, nibbles it. He loves biting and sucking on it until he leaves a mark. He knows Tino is his but he loves to make sure everyone else knows, too.

He loves Tino's shoulders. They're narrow and kind of fragile-looking but they can bear immense burdens almost effortlessly. He loves resting his chin on one of them when they're embracing each other. He loves massaging the tension from them on days when Tino is tired and stressed. He especially loves how he's actually allowed to cry on them when things become too much. He knows there's no one else he can break down in front of so being able to do so freely and without fear of judgment is a gift.

He loves Tino's chest. It's not too hard or defined or toned. It's warm and fleshy, the skin of it is wonderful to the touch, and it feels so right when it's lightly pushed against his. He loves how Tino cradles his head to it so tenderly when they're laying in bed together. When they're like that, he revels in Tino's steady heartbeat and forgets the world around them.

He loves Tino's hands. They're delicate and soft, only just lightly calloused. He loves holding them in his own. He loves caressing Tino's knuckles lightly, loves kissing each of his fingertips reverently, loves tracing the lines on his palms slowly. He loves the feel of Tino's hands on his back when he hugs him, the way Tino rubs small circles there is reassuring and comforting and brilliantly familiar.

He loves Tino's stomach. He loves how it's pudgy and soft and wonderful. He loves running his hands over it, stroking and petting until Tino gets embarrassed. He loves how it gets even pudgier during Christmastime. He loves it when Tino gains his usual winter weight and looks so chubby and completely adorable. He always tells him that he looks beautiful and lovely like this before Tino can even think to open his mouth to say he hates being fat.

He loves Tino's back. It's the most scarred part of Tino's body and that saddens him a little but he knows that they all prove his Tino is strong. Whenever Tino chooses to tell him how he got one of his scars, he traces the referred scar thoughtfully, and when the story is finished, he peppers feverish kisses on it. He loves the way Tino shivers when he runs one of his hands along the whole length of his spine. And he's always particularly entranced by the sight of Tino's back arching in pleasure when they're connected as intimately as physically possible.

He loves Tino's hips. They're curvy and slightly wide, a little bit like a woman's. He knows that Tino hates them the most out of all his body parts. This fact only makes him love them more, makes him desperately want to show Tino how beautiful all of him is. When they make love, he grips Tino's hips so hard they nearly bruise. He always mumbles an apology afterwards and Tino always shakes his head and laughs. He loves stroking Tino's hips, apologetically and affectionately, as they bask in the afterglow.

He loves Tino's ass. Just the thought of it can make him achingly hard. The only word he can think of for it is perfect. He loves touching it, squeezing it. He loves spreading Tino's ass cheeks apart to prepare his hole. He loves burying his cock deep in Tino's tight warmth and he loves that Tino loves it, too.

He loves Tino's balls, his cock. He loves lightly tugging on his balls as they make love, knows it drives Tino crazy, knows that teasing him there will make Tino's climax all the more explosive. He loves how Tino's cock looks when it's hard, flushed and dripping. He loves the soft blond curls it's nestled in. He loves its musky scent. He loves the feel of it in his fist when he's stroking it – it's warm and wet and slippery and altogether extremely delightful. He loves the weight of it on his tongue as he sucks it and even its salty, bitter taste. And it's not often that it happens but he loves it when Tino is the one inside him. The feel of Tino's cock hitting his prostrate makes his vision go white, makes his mind stop completely, makes his heart triple its pace.

He loves Tino's legs. They're finely haired, shapely and gorgeous. A day isn't complete if he isn't able to twine his legs with Tino's in their bed. He loves the feel of Tino's thighs, soft and smooth. They're totally unblemished, save for a small birthmark on the inner side of Tino's left one. He loves how Tino's knees are ridiculously ticklish. He tickles them relentlessly even if he ends up getting kicked.

He loves Tino's feet. They're a little small, even for a man of Tino's build. Tino's toes are short and stubby and his toenails, aside from the ones on his big toes, are downright puny. He knows Tino hates cutting them because their size makes the task nearly impossible. He loves the sound of Tino's bare feet padding softly around their house. He loves how Tino collects cutely patterned socks to wear with his pyjamas. He even loves Tino's feet when they're freezing and touching his legs under the covers in an attempt to steal warmth.

Berwald loves Tino, loves everything about him. But what he loves most is that when he tells him "I love you" Tino will always say "I love you, too."


End file.
